Chapter 2: Love Gimme Love Gimme Love
by MyChemicalCrapBag
Summary: Frerard


It was Saturday. My feelings for Frank were growing stronger everyday and I didn't know how to deal with it. I guessed I should just discard them but I'd never felt this way about anyone, and today was the day Frank came round. Mikey was really excited, he even had a shower; which believe you me is a miracle. I would call him a 'soap dodger' despite his fear of germs, he seemed to have a connection with his own. I heard Mikey singing in the shower and I put my ear to the door.

'RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS

PRANCING ON MY CEREAL

I EAT CHEERIOS

WITHOUT MILK!

OH NO THE UNICORN IS DEAD

ITS BURNING IN HELL

OFF WITH ITS HEAD!' He sang, well, it was more shouting than singing.

I tried my hardest to look my best today, after I got out the shower I took my mom's expensive eyeliner and carefully drew along my water line, then I put some concealer on my spots, put cream on my face, blow-dryed, combed and straightened my hair and even ironed my clothes. Today I was wearing a Metallica band tee, an Iron Maiden hoodie, black skinny jeans and Doctor Martins. I had to admit I looked pretty good today.

"Hey Mikes, what are we doing today with Frankie?"

"I thought we could have a 24 hour horror movie fest, you up for it?" He sounded really enthusiastic and I didn't wanna burst his bubble.

"Sounds great, you sure you can stay up that long bubba?" I ruffled his hair, he wasn't as amused I was.

" Do you fancy Frankie?" He asked. I swallowed hard and tried to fight my face from blushing.

"No," I laughed nervously, "what gave you that impression?"

"Well you dressed up so much today, you draw him alot, and I didn't really wanna say, but in your sleep you say his name alot. Like you say 'Frankie don't go I love you.. Kiss me.' AND you're blushing!" He pinched my cheeks and made childish kissy noises.

"Am not." I said rubbing my cheeks. As Mikey was walking out of my room with his towel wrapped around his waist I called, "NICE SINGING, BRO." I heard his footsteps quicken as he ran into his room to get ready.

*DING DONG* Finally, FRANKIE WAS HERE! I opened the door with a huge grin and there he was. Gorgeous as ever. "Wow Frankie you look amazing!" The words slipped out of my mouth and my eyes widened in horror. He laughed nervously and looked down at his feet, suddenly they became of great interest to him.

"Thanks, you too." I could tell by his eyes that he meant it, he gave me one of his trademark half-smiles.

"So you gonna let me in or am I gonna freeze to death out here?"

"Jeez, sorry Frankie, sure come in, Mikey's kinda half naked, my room's the first room on the right, make yourself comfortable." I said closing the door behind him.

"Frankie? That's my name now is it?" He chuckled and winked at me. I could feel my face going red as he ran up the stairs. I rubbed my face and followed him up. When I walked into my room I saw Frank looking at the drawing of him, oh my god, help. How could I forget to put that away?!

"Oh crap, sorry Frank, don't be creeped out I-"

"No Gee, this is amazing! You're so talented!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Really? You don't think I'm a creep?"

He shook his head and hugged me, "Of course not Gee. Thank you." He whispered in my ear, before he let go. I layed out a various number of horror movies on my bed and asked which one we should watch first. Frank picked 'Dawn Of The Dead'. One of my favourite movies! Mikey ran in.

"What are we watching, guys?"

"Dawn Of The Dead. And you have no choice in the matter." I smiled and put the DVD in. Wait! I forgot the popcorn! I dashed into the kitchen and microwaved some sweet popcorn. Sweet like Frank... Gerard, stop it. I poured the contents of the bag into a bowl, grabbed a blanket and rushed into my room. I nestled in between Frankie and Mikey and pressed play. About half way through the movie Mikey's phone went off. When he got off he told us he had to go see his girlfriend Alicia, who was just in an accident.

"You wanna lift?" I offered. Mikey shook his head, claiming he could drive, and that he didn't need assisstance. I shrugged my shoulders as he left. I clicked play on the movie again, about 3/4 of the way through a scary bit came up, Frank grabbed my hand and pressed his head into my shoulder. He felt, so warm and his pale skin was so soft against my calloused artist hands.

"S-sorry." He said letting go.

"It's fine." I looked down at his face, his beautiful face, and after a minute he looked up at me and smiled. I didn't know what I was doing, it was a momentary thing, but I shut my eyes and leaned into kiss him, our lips brushed for a split moment. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, it felt amazing. His breath tasted like cigarettes but I didn't care in the least, I was finally kissing Frank Iero. He brushed the hair out of my face as I brought my hand up to his face and placed it on his cheek. After 10 minutes of this he pulled away, and rested his head on my chest.

"I didn't know you were- well you know.. Gay.." I said, still in awe of what had just happened.

"No-one does, do you know how much I got teased in my last school for it? That's why I moved schools, it was driving me insane dude. I was so scared of doing anything about my feelings for you. I'm just so glad you made the first move, because otherwise nothing would've happened between us."

I smiled at the use of the word 'us'. "You're a great kisser by the way." I said stroking his head with my thumb.

"Well, I try." He giggled, and then we both fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
